Les Quitaron La Vida
by Ino Leonhardt
Summary: Porque aquél día, en ese momento, en ese accidente; ellos no perdieron su cuerpo, pero si el alma.


**Disclaimer: Los personajes no son de mi propiedad, los he tomado prestados para entretener.** ¡Ojala les guste y si es o no así, haganmelo saber!

Si tienes alguna duda, ¡dímela! Tal vez pueda aclarartela. :)

.

.

.

 **Les quitaron la vida.**

.

.

.

Habían llegado a la sala de emergencias. Su mujer y su hijo estaban siendo atendidos por los doctores. Ellos estaban en mal estado debido al accidente que tuvieron.

 _ **Si tan solo no se hubiese puesto a pelear con su esposa en el auto**_

" _¡Eres un diota Sai!" — gritó su mujer._

 _"¡Siempre estás con ese imbécil Ino! — respondió igual de fuerte._

 _ **Si tan solo no fuese tan celoso.**_

 _"¡Maldita sea, Shikamaru es mi mejor amigo! ¡¿cuándo vas a entenderlo?!_

 _"Papi..." — susurró su pequeño hijo._

 _"No es momento, Inojin" miró la carretera fugazmente y regresó a Ino. "No lo entiendo, ¿acaso me engañas?"_

 _ **¿por qué le dió por discitir? ¿por qué ahí? ¿por qué en ese instante?**_

"..." _la mujer calló al instante, sus ojos se humedecieron y ahogó un sollozo con su mano._

 _"Mami..." susurró el pequeño preocupado._

 _"No puedo creer que pienses eso" murmuró, levanto su vista e inmediatamente frunció sus cejas._

 _miró nuevamente la carretera, tan rápido y volvió a Ino. "Es lo que me haces pensar"._

 _"Sai, ¿de verdad crees que yo podría hacer eso?_

 _". . ." él ignoró eso, si bien no lo pensaba de Ino, sus celos lo dominaban en ese momento, sintiéndose confundido._

 _ **Si tan solo hubiese respondido un simple 'No' y se hubiera disculpado...**_

 _Ella cerró sus ojos y ahogó otro sollozo._

 _"Ya estoy arta de esto Sai, detén el auto" ordenó firme._

" _¿Qué? ¿estás loca? ¡estamos a mitad de la carretera! ¡¡Maldita sea Ino!!" — le gritó más fuerte que nunca. Él jamás le gritó así._

 _Ella gimió con un poco de miedo._

 _"Papi, ya no hagas llorar a mami, por favor" rogó Inojin, mirando a su madre con tristeza._

 _"¡Inojin, cállate por favor!"_

 _"¡No le grites! Déjanos bajar, me iré con Inojin" ella intentó abrir la puerta._

 _"No Ino, diablos. ¡Ya deja eso! — gritó furioso._

 _" Papi... " el pequeño comenzaba a llorar._

 _"¡Te dije que te callaras!" no sabe que pasó por su mente, sólo sabía que estaba a punto de golpear a su hijo, Ino quitó su mano antes que él acertará su puño, mientras que, enojado todavía más, intento golpear también a su mujer._

 _El estruendoso ruido que la bocina del camión que estaba enfrente de su coche apartó su atención de su familia, e intentando desviar el auto lo más rápido... dirigió su mirada a Ino. Todo pasó tan rápido, ella lloraba y ponía una mano en Inojin quien cerró los ojos. Y de allí, todo fue oscuridad._

Soltó varias lágrimas de solo recordarlo, todo había pasado por su culpa. ¿podía Ino perdonarlo? ¿podría perdonarse a sí mismo?

— Lo siento — dijo él hombre de bata blanca, puso la mano en su hombro como apoyo y se fué.

Lloró, lloró como jamás pudo haber llorado. En ese momento descargó al menos la cuarta parte de su dolor.

_

Entró a la habitación del hospital en donde estaba su mujer, ella lo miró espectante y débil.

— Sai... — murmuró.

— Belleza — la llamó, y se acercó a ella queriendo sonreír, más solo salió una mueca de tristeza y dolor — Perdóname Ino, todo esto pasó por mi culpa. Ahora ya no podrás caminar nunca más, eso lo merezco yo — soltó, y sin contenerse, _de nuevo_ lloró.

Ella no supo que decir.

—Ino... POR MI CULPA, POR MI MALDITA CULPA — lloró de rabia y tristeza — Ino... Yo...

Lo que Sai dijo después la dejó sin aliento, abrió los ojos con horror y gritó, no creyéndo lo que su esposo acaba de decir. Gritó una vez más, al saber que él no mentía, y le rogó, le imploró que solo sea una muy mala broma.

_

"Inojin" habló Ino "es hora de comer cariño, ve a lavarte las manos" y sonrió con dulzura.

Sai solo pudo escuchar como ella hablaba. Y se alejó de ahí.

"¡Inojin!" gritó la rubia "¡te he dicho miles de veces que no dejes tus juguetes regados, mira este tiradero, Dios mío!

Y se alejó de ahí.

"¡Inojin!" llamó la rubia "Ya casi es navidad cariño, ¿qué regalo quieres?" inquirió la mujer con demaciada dulzura.

Otra vez, se alejó.

— ¡Sai! — le llamó su mujer.

— ¿Sí, Ino? — apareció con una pequeña sonrisa.

— Inojin quiere que le leamos un cuento — comentó con una sonrisa en su silla de ruedas y un libro en su manos. La sonrisa a él se le borró inmediatamente — Anda vamos...

— Voy en seguida — Y de nuevo, se alejó de ella casi corriendo.

Entró al baño con rapidez y se echó en él suelo. Gritó, sollozó, lloró una vez más, _tercera_ de ese día, novena de la semana, y quien sabe cuantas veces del año que pasó desde el accidente. ¿Por qué? Por Ino, porque ella había cambiado y no era la misma, era solo un cuerpo sin alma. Y todo por su maldita culpa.

Porque si no hubiese tenido celos, Ino no hubiera llorado. Ino no hubiese querido salir del auto con su hijo. Ino no estaría pérdida en otro mundo. Él no se sentiría culpable y deshecho.

Sacó una pequeña foto en donde Inojin e Ino salían sonriendo. La apretó con fuerza, y la abrazó con la misma.

 _Si él no hubiera tenido celos en el auto, y hubiese estado mirando siempre la carretera, no hubiesen tenido el accidente, y, si no hubiesen tenido el accidente, su pequeño Inojin aún estaría vivo._

 _Porque ese maldito descuido, ese maldito camión y ese maldito día les quitaron a su hijo, **Les quitaron la vida.**_


End file.
